Forum:Trading Pokemon shiny/shadow
I'm open to all offers just make your request fair and I'll respond as quick as possible. Thanks for looking! If you'd rather have a easier look as to what I have, my Trade ID is - Braves Anyway here's what I have; (Shadow) * Bulbasaur * Caterpie * Weedle * Pidgey * Rattata * Spearow (2x) * Ekans * Pikachu * Sandshrew * Nidoran F * Nidoking * Clefairy * Vulpix * Ninetails * Diglett * Psyduck * Mankey * Growlithe (2x) * Arcanine (2x) * Poliwag * Machop (3x) * Bellsprout * Ponyta * Rapidash * Slowpoke (4x) * Slowbro * Magnemite * Doduo * Dodrio * Seel * Shellder * Cloyster * Gastly * Drowzee * Krabby * Electrode * Exeggcute (2x) * Exeggcutor * Cubone * Marowak * Koffing * Rhyhorn * Chansey (2x) * Tangela * Horsea (3x) * Jynx * Electabuzz (2x) * Pinsir * Tauros * Gyarados * Lapras * Eevee (2x) * Flareon * Omanyte * Aerodactyl * Snorlax (2x) * Mew * Mewtwo (2x) * Raikou * Entei * Suicune - (Shiny) * Raichu * Sandshrew * Sandslash * Nidoran F * Nidoqueen * Ninetails (3x) * Diglett * Golduck * Mankey * Growlithe * Arcanine * Poliwag * Machop * Machamp * Ponyta * Rapidash * Slowpoke * Magnemite * Magneton (2x) * Dodrio * Cloyster (2x) * Gastly (2x) * Drowzee * Hypno * Krabby * Kingler * Voltorb * Electrode * Exeggcute * Cubone (2x) * Weezing * Rhyhorn * Rhydon * Chansey * Tangela * Kangaskahn * Jynx * Electabuzz (2x) * Tauros * Magikarp * Gyarados * Lapras * Eevee (2x) * Vaporeon * Snorlax (2x) - (Hacked Shadow) * Bulbasaur * Venusaur * Hitmonlee * Chansey * Aerodactly - (Hacked Shiny) * Charizard * Blastoise * Raticate * Dodrio * Lickitung * Lapras -------------- I won't be updating this too much more unless I get something notable or just some duplicates. * please note when going through my list on here or the trade center that some things might be missing or something mug be there and unlisted here. There's a lot to update and sometimes I forget what I asked for on some Pokemon so That's about it, thanks for looking and leave your Trainer ID if you make a post! ----- Braves, I have sent requests for some of your pokemon including: shadow Mewtwo, shiny Entei, and shadow Entei. I believe I have given you very good trades, and I even auto accepted your shadow Mew. Thanks, Master Guru Hey again Guru, Thank you very much for the Shadow mew trade I could never find those Pokemon. But for the enteis and mewtwos, I was using them to offer for some victinis and stuff. Sorry about that :l Braves, Well now that you mention Victini, I do have one shadow one. I would trade it you, but it will be a high price. Let me know if you are intersted. Master Guru Sorry about the late reply D: As far as high price goes, you'd mean shadow legends mainly or a mix of those and rare shinies? Braves, I am willing to give you my shadow Vicitni, for this trade 2 shadow legends shiny legend 3 uncommon/rare shadows To be specific, I would like the following trade to happen, and if it can not happen, then I will easily keep my Victini. shadow Entei, Shadow Mewtwo, shiny Entei, shadow Bulb, shadow Gastly, and shadow Growlithe. If you would trade this, I would accept. thanks, Master Guru I'm actually willing to make that trade if it will still be available later actually, I just want to grab myself another entei and as soon as I can I'll send an offer right away.